Trust
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Will Hermione be able to trust her instincts when some suprising things arise? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Trust**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione was practicing various Jinxes in the common room one afternoon while Harry and Ron slumbered peacefully up in the boys' dormitory, exhausted from the stress of exams. Suddenly, she heard a tremendous crash. Gasping, she glanced up, surprised that the noise hadn't woken Harry and Ron. She rose with her wand at the ready and clambered out of the portrait hole. Glancing around, she noticed Professor Dumbledore struggling toward her. She rushed forward as she stowed her wand in her robes, offering him her arm when she reached him. **

**Professor?" she asked, startled as he staggered against her. "What is it? What's happened?"**

**Dumbledore panted, and Hermione gripped his arm tighter, for his knees were buckling.**

**"What was that crash?" she asked after gaining her own bearings again.**

**Dumbledore panted once more before speaking a little above a whisper. "It... was... Hagrid," he replied, struggling to breathe normally again. " He... fell... in... the.. entrance... hall. Hermione,... he... needs... your... help. Will... you... come... with... me... now?"**

**Hermione nodded. "Of course," she replied at once. "Shall I go wake Harry and Ron?"**

**"No, let them sleep," said Dumbledore as his breathing stabilized.**

**"Where's Hagrid now?" Hermione asked.**

**"He's waiting for us by the front doors," Dumbledore answered quietly. "Hermione, can I ask you a favor?"**

**Hermione nodded again. "Of course, Professor. What do you need?"**

**"I'm weak, Hermione. I must lean on you so we can get back to Hagrid."**

**Hermione nodded once more as she pulled Dumbledore's arm around both of her shoulders. "It's all right, Professor, The doors aren't far. Why are you so weak?"**

**"Hagrid's knees were buckling because he was upset, so he was leaning on me."**

**"Oh, my, no wonder," Hermione sympathized as they reached the oak doors. "Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore said you needed my help. What's wrong?"**

**"Hermione, thank goodness yeh came. It's Buckbeak. He's hidin' near me cabin like he's scared o' summat, an' I can' git 'im out. I was hopin' yeh could coax 'im, since yeh were so good with 'im before," Hagrid replied.**

**Hermione smiled. "I'll do what I can," she said as she patted his elbow. 'Let's go find him. Do you wanna come with us, Professor?" **

**"Yes, of course."**

**"Do you still need to lean on me?"**

**Dumbledore shook his head. "My knees are strong again, but I'll need your arm just in case," he said gently.**

**Hermione obliged him as they set off across the grounds, stopping at Hagrid's cabin. She clicked her tongue and was encouraged when she heard a low, crooning call. "Buckbeak?" she asked, bowing low.**

**Buckbeak took a few tentative steps away from the tree he was hiding behind, but hung back a bit.**

**Hermione stepped forward, still supporting Dumbledore, and patted Buckbeak gently with her free arm. As she did so, she noticed him shaking. "What's wrong, Buckbeak? What's scaring you?"**

**"I think I know," said a familiar voice.**

**Hagrid, Hermione, and Dumbledore turned. "Sirius!" they cried in unison.**


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

**A shocked silence surrounded them, and Hermione was the first to break it. **

**"Sirius? But how? I mean, we all thought-"**

**Sirius nodded, cutting her off. "I used a Time-Turner."**

**"But they were all destroyed in our fight with the Death Eaters, weren't they?" asked Hermione.**

**Sirius smiled. "I caught one before it had a chance to fall and repair itself."**

**Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke. "Oh, yes, I forgot how quick your reflexes are," he said with an approving smile. **

**Sirius blushed. "Thanks, Professor."  
Dumbledore smiled again.**

**"I'm glad you're back, Sirius," Hermione told him as he hugged her. "Now you can help me with Buckbeak. He's scared of something, but I can't seem to figure out what."**

**Sirius stepped forward, bowing low before clicking gently to Buckbeak, who didn't move.**

**Hermione extended her free hand to him. "It's all right, Buckbeak," she soothed as she patted him. "It's Sirius."**

**Buckbeak crooned questioningly, as though he couldn't believe his ears.**

**"Yeh're OK, Buckbeak," Hagrid soothed, bowing to him. "Sirius won' hurt yeh."**

**"That's right. You remember me, don't you?" Sirius asked.**

**Buckbeak crooned affirmatively, but retreated toward Hagrid. "Wha's wrong, Buckbeak?" he asked as he patted him. "Shh, shh, yeh're OK."**

**"Hagrid's right, Beaky," Hermione said gently. "It's OK."**

**"You know, Sirius, I think I might know why Buckbeak isn't responding well to you," Dumbledore chimed in. "He's probably angry because he thought you left him."**

**Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. Hippogriffs are very sensitive creatures. You'll have to earn his trust again, Sirius, but in the meantime, you can come up to the castle with Professor Dumbledore and I. Harry's probably awake by now. He'll be so happy to see you."**

**Sirius chuckled. "It'll be good to see him, too."**

**Hermione smiled. "You coming, Hagrid?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. **

**Hagrid shook his head. "No, I'll stay with Buckbeak. Thanks for soothin' 'im, Hermione."  
Hermione smiled again. "Happy to help, Hagrid," she said as she patted his elbow with her free hand. "Anytime you need me, I'm not far away."**

**Hagrid smiled, nodding as he patted Buckbeak again. "Thanks."**

**"You're welcome. Hagrid. Come on, Sirius, let's go," Hermione said.**

**With that, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hermione headed back up to the castle. When they reached the great oak doors, they headed straight for the Gryffindor common room, where they found Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess.  
Sirius cleared his throat, causing Ron to glance up. "Um, Harry?" he said shakily. "We've got company."**

**Harry turned. "Sirius?"**

**Sirius nodded. "I used a Time-Turner," he said, answering the question that Harry hadn't yet asked,**

**Harry hugged him as Hedwig flew down to watch the scene unfold.**


End file.
